


You'll Be in My Heart

by glamglaceon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Galra Instincts, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is not his real name, Keith's Galra Name, M/M, Matt also becomes Keith's friend, Mpreg, Thace and Ulaz as Keith's parents, but Keith is raised by his human father, some slight child abuse, team as a family, will be a future Keith/Shiro fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Title inspired by You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collin and by Disney's Tarzan animated film.Thace and Ulaz are forced to give up their kit, Kieranik, to live amongst the humans, to keep him safe from the Empire.  He grows up as Keith Kogane, an orphan, and enters the Garrison Galaxy.  He doesn't expect the journey he and a few other human children undergo, which will bring him closer to his real family and nature.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of warning: my heart broke when I was writing this. I do not know how sensitive any of you will be in reading this, but keep a box of tissues nearby.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to my first multi-chaptered Voltron fic. I do not have regular update schedules but I will try to update as often as I can. I always loved the idea of either Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, or Antok being actual family to Keith and that's kinda where I got the idea for this story. I have read so many adorable stories of Keith being raised amongst the Blades but let's be real. They wouldn't raise kits in the middle of war.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the ride with me. I have good things planned for this fic. I'll try to not describe actual canon events in the fic unless I need to change them to reflect the changes I made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It belongs to Dreamworks Pictures and the other creators and studios.

Prologue

Eighteen years ago

“Thace?”

Thace looked up from his report to see his mate, Ulaz, standing in the doorway to the office in their shared unit. The lighter-colored Galra seemed nervous, his left hand gripping his right elbow, his eyes staring in front of him. Growing concerned, the smaller Galra (by a few inches but Ulaz liked to brag) stood from his chair and made his way over to Ulaz, wrapping his arm around the other Galra.

“Babe, what's wrong?” Thace asked, nuzzling just under Ulaz's strong jaw.

“There's something I need to tell you,” Ulaz started, not looking at the other Blade. “I'm unsure of what your reaction will be.”

“No matter what, I will still love you,” Thace whispered, looking up at his mate with adoring eyes. “Tell me, or I will die from the suspense.”

That got Ulaz to laugh a little, even if it was a little strained. He finally shifted his eyes to meet his mate's golden eyes, his pointed ears pressed against his head.

“Thace, I'm sure you have noticed I haven't been feeling well for the past week.” Thace nodded but knew better than to speak, so he waited for his mate to continue. “Kolivan noticed and he forced me to get a check-up, even though I am the resident doctor on the base.” Ulaz lifted a hand and ruffled the white hair on top of his head. “I ran a simple test that would cover all the basics, so I could narrow it down.” He paused and licked his lips, falling silent again. Thace let out a soft purr and nuzzled him again. Ulaz smiled and purred back. “The results came in a varga ago. Thace, I'm pregnant with our kit.”

Ulaz watched the flurry of emotions fly across his mate's darker purple face with anxiousness. Sure, they both wanted offspring of their own but it was almost too soon. Zarkon was still reigning and the war of the universes was showing no signs of letting up. Kolivan would not tolerate kits on board. There were so many issues against them having kits at this time, but it wasn't like Ulaz wanted to take the medicine that would essentially destroy the growing kit in his belly.

Thace let out a soft noise and he pulled Ulaz into his embrace, one of his hands sneaking down to press against his belly, as if he could feel their kit against his medical uniform. The mated pair stayed that way for several doboshes, softly purring to each other. Ulaz relaxed into the hold and he pressed further against Thace.

“I'm scared, Thace. While I am sure Kolivan would allow me to carry the kit to full term, we know that he would not let us raise the kit here. Every Blade member is needed in the fight against Zarkon. However,” his throat went dry, “I do not think I could stand to send our kit to another family.”

“We'll figure it out, love,” Thace purred, rubbing his hand against Ulaz's stomach. “Right now, let's enjoy the moment. We're going to have a kit, Ulaz.” He let out a joyous laugh. “It's everything we ever wanted.”

Ulaz also laughed, soaking up his mate's excited speech and expressions. Thace was right, as usual. It was a moment to celebrate and not to think dark thoughts.

 

Time flew by quickly. The entire base was abuzz with the news that Thace and Ulaz were expecting a kit nearly any quintent. Ulaz's belly grew round and it was hard to not come across a Galra who didn't coo and ask to press their hand to his stomach. There were quintents where Ulaz would snarl at the notion of anyone's claws touching him or his belly, wanting to keep their son safe. They had discovered the gender of their kit not long ago and the bonded pair already decided on his name almost instantly.

“Ulaz, you need to sit down,” Thace gently reprimanded his mate, having scented Ulaz's arrival to their unit.

Ulaz clicked his tongue but made his way over to the two-seater sofa. Since he was due to give birth any quintent, he was reminded to take breaks and to get off his feet. Sure, his ankles were slightly swollen but pregnant Galras tend to do better in their pregnancies than other species they had records on. He could still work up until the varga his body signaled that it was time to go into labor. “You and Kolivan are the worst, I'll have you know.”

Thace chuckled and joined his mate, one of his hands tracing the swollen belly gently, careful of his claws. “I'm just worried about you both. I would probably go crazy if I were in your shoes but you need to understand that I'm overprotective of you and Kieranik.”

Ulaz smiled and nuzzled Thace's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the thick fabric of the Blades' uniform. Kolivan had given them a week after birth to be with their son before handing Kieranik over to the Earthling they discovered on their recent search of Earth, in the Solar System. It had been a mistake, the human spotting them as they searched for the location of the Blue Lion in the far reaches of space. Luckily, Zarkon had not invaded this particular system and therefore was deemed safe. After reassuring the human that they were not there to harm him, Kolivan gave the male a look over and had decided to ask him if he wanted to raise a child. He explained the situation and somehow the human male agreed, saying that he always wanted children but his late wife had passed decaphebs ago, taking their unborn child with her. Thace and Ulaz were with on that particular mission, so they knew who was going to raise their son, but they still fought with the leader of the Blades. They only stood down when they knew that it wasn't possible to raise Kieranik in their circumstances. After giving their kit up, Thace was going to be sent on a deep infiltration mission that would take decaphebs, same as Ulaz.

It was a quiet few quintents until the day finally arrived. Thace was sleeping with Ulaz in their bed when he heard the quiet whimpers from his mate. He opened his golden eyes, gently rolling his lighter-colored mate over until he spotted the thick liquid running down his lightly furred thighs, mixed with the blue-purple of his blood.

“T-Thace, it's time,” Ulaz whined, his golden eyes darkened with pain.

Thace picked up his mate and rushed down to the medical ward, yelling at the assistant and nurses. As they gathered the necessary items for a birth, the darker Galra grabbed a few sheets and draped them over the examination table, slowly letting Ulaz down. The taller Galra was hissing in pain, his claws digging into the sheets. One of the assistants came over and pulled out two long metal arms from one end of the table, with a set of leather straps on each. He gently scooted the medical officer down and placed the heels of his feet on the arms, in the leather straps. Thace reached out and gripped one of Ulaz's hands, squeezing.

“Officer Ulaz, try not to push yet,” one nurse said, fiddling with a couple syringes. Another nurse was filling up a medium tub of water and the other assistant was pushing some equipment toward the table, hooking Ulaz up to the lone monitor.

“I'm trying,” Ulaz whined, shutting his eyes. His ears were twitching and his skin was slightly sweaty. Thace started purring, hoping to calm down his mate.

A few doboshes later, everyone was ready. The first assistant looked down at Ulaz, trying to catch his gaze but the older Galra kept his eyes screwed shut. “Officer Thace, we're ready. Go ahead and push.”

Ulaz panted but seemed to get the message. He opened his eyes a crack, looking up at Thace. Thace smiled and nodded at him, squeezing his hand again. Ulaz grunted then tensed up, letting out more grunts as he pushed. Ulaz stopped to take in deep breaths and continued to push, trying to push harder with each. He knew what needed to be done while in labor (he had helped several other Galra give birth, after all) but now he had a healthy respect to any Galra who were pregnant.

“A few more pushes, Officer. I can see his head,” one nurse said from between his legs. She reached over and placed the tub of water underneath Ulaz.

Ulaz felt like a mess, drenched in sweat, but he continued pushing, letting out little whimpers and grunts. He had a high pain tolerance but even this tested his limits. A couple more pushes and he felt something pass. He waited a few ticks until he heard the familiar cry of a newborn kit. The lighter-colored Galra let himself collapse against the table, with Thace still squeezing his hand. The two fathers waited until the medical staff bathed their son and took the necessary tests before the second assistant deposited their kit in Ulaz's arms.

Staring down at the small fuzzy Galra in his arms, Ulaz felt his heart expand and squeeze. Kieranik took after Thace's coloring and his ears seemed to take after Thace as well but the facial structure was similar to his own. The kit's eyes were still closed and he had grown quiet once he was in his father's arms. A small tufted tail sprouted from his back and Ulaz looked at Thace in confusion.

Thace shrugged. “I mean, most of my family had tails. I was the only one born without one.” He reached down and slid the duller side of his claw against Kieranik's soft cheek. The kit let out a keen and reached one of his hands out, curling around the claw. Both Galra's hearts melted at the motion. They leaned in together and nuzzled their kit.

“What's his name?” a nurse asked, a data pad in his hands. He had a smile on his face, his golden eyes staring adoringly at the kit.

“Kieranik,” Thace responded. He pressed his nose gently between his son's ears, which were twitching wildly.

 

Ulaz and Thace were excused from duty to bring their kit back to their unit. The three hardly left the bed, with both fathers curled around their purring kit. While not a full-grown purr, the noise was soothing to both Galra. Thace only left to make some food for his mate and to bring a bottle of formula for his son. They switched who would feed Kieranik then would settle down into a short nap. Kieranik opened his eyes the second quintent after his birth and they were the bright gold of the Galra. He loved to reach out and touch his fathers, often touching their ears or faces. He made the most adorable noises as well.

Kolivan greeted the family on the third quintent, smiling softly down at the kit nestled between Thace and Ulaz. Ulaz even allowed their leader to hold Kieranik, who blinked curiously up at the older Galra. Kolivan let out a soft purr to the kit, who purred back.

“He's a fine kit,” Kolivan said to Thace, who had left his mate and kit to chat with the leader alone.

“I just wish we could raise him as a proper Galra,” Thace said. “We are not against your wishes, leader, but as parents it will tear us to pieces to see him go.”

“Earth is far from the Empire's reach, so Kieranik will be safe there.” Kolivan fished inside his tunic and presented a small chip. “Our technicians created this to help hide your kit. Once inserted, it will disguise his Galra features. They programmed it so he would look human. He'll still have the same facial features but a little more suited toward humans.”

Thace studied the chip then nodded.

Their other friends visited the family off and on, including Ulaz and Thace's own families. Their parents were delighted to meet the newest kit in the family and gave their praises on how beautiful he was. They brought some gifts for Kieranik, which turned out to be mostly clothing and toys.

“We know that he will not be around for much longer,” Thace's mother said softly, cradling her grandson in her arms, “but we found items that would make sense for a human kit to have.”

“Thank you mother,” Thace said, smiling.

Kieranik let out a soft mewl, his tail wagging slightly and ears twitching happily. Everyone laughed and Ulaz's brother leaned in, purring at his nephew. He lightly rubbed his face against Kieranik's stomach and the kit let out another mewl.

Ulaz's father sat down next to his kit and leaned in. “I hope you know that your family and your mate's family will be here if you need us,” he whispered. “It will not be easy, letting him go, but this way he is safe. You are aware that if Zarkon knew of your kit's birth, he would steal him and make him his soldier.”

Ulaz swallowed. There were nights when he woke from nightmares, seeing his grown-up kit in Zarkon's service. Of how his son would not recognize him or Thace. It killed him inside. “Thank you, father.”

Ulaz's father purred and he nuzzled his cheek.

 

Finally, the quintent when Kieranik would be given over to Earth had arrived. Thace and Ulaz dressed in their Blade uniforms but kept their masks off. Kolivan and a couple other Blades accompanied them. They made the long journey to Earth, despite having been on the closest Blade base to the planet. The human male was waiting for them at the same spot, his arms crossed but smiled.

“Is this the kit?” he asked, using the Galra term. His dark eyes took in the sight of the smaller Galra and he instantly fell in love.

“We have prepared a small chip to be inserted that will make him look human,” Kolivan explained, holding up the chip. “It should last him several Earth years but there are possibilities that it could malfunction. As a full-blooded Galra, he will outlast humans in terms of age. He will be incredibly smart and likely will still have Galra instincts. Try to teach him to avoid showing them to any humans besides yourself.”

The human nodded seriously. Everyone watched as Kolivan attached the chip to a needle and inserted it into Kieranik, who let out a small whimper but otherwise stayed silent. They waited and it wasn't long until they saw the changes take over the kit. Kolivan was correct that he kept his facial structure but what was surprising was that the tail vanished with everything else.

“His tail is still intact,” Kolivan said, “but it shouldn't be visible nor should he feel it until the chip wears off.”

Thace and Ulaz spent the remaining doboshes nuzzling their kit, tears falling down their cheeks. Kieranik chirped at them, confused as to why his fathers were crying. Eventually, even though it killed him to do it, Ulaz handed his son over to the human, who instantly cradled him and cooed down at the kit.

“I will name him Keith,” the human said. He looked Ulaz and Thace in the eyes. “His name will be Keith Kogane. I will do my best to raise him as best as I can.”

“Thank you,” Thace replied. He slipped his arm around and unhooked his dagger. He stared at it before handing it over to the human male. “Give this to him when he has reached the age of maturity. It will be his only heirloom and the way for him to find us.” The human nodded and tucked it into his belt. The two Galra fathers stared at their kit before they forced themselves to turn around, heading toward the ship. Once they left the planet, they embraced each other and sobbed, their hearts breaking.

The human male watched the ship leave and headed back into his shack, staring down at Keith with a smile. The child was quiet, his violet eyes staring up at him with a strange intelligence.

“You'll see them again,” he said softly, stroking a soft cheek. Keith cooed and reached up to grasp one of his fingers.


	2. Heath Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Heath Kogane raising Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow, you guys!!!! 
> 
> I guess you really like this. That makes me happy. I am looking forward to what this story will bring later on and I am sure you will too, if what I have seen is true. I don't worry about numbers of kudos, bookmarks, and etc, though it is nice to see the story getting some attention. 
> 
> I did update some tags in the story description, if any of you were curious. Nothing that will change the story, but making it easier. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> UPDATE 11/10/18: I am so sorry it took me a week longer to update this but it is finished. I'm working on chapter three as I update this, so don't forget to read this before. I will give a reminder also when I work on chapter four, which might be today. I'm not making promises but it might happen.

Heath Kogane had always wanted children. He was beyond excited when his wife, Maria, had showed the pregnancy test to him one night, confirming that she was with his child. He hovered over her, making sure she wanted for nothing, even if Maria glared at him. His wife was a very independent woman, doing all the chores by herself. So even the very thought of not doing the dishes was something she balked at.

Then they were in a terrible car crash five months in to her pregnancy. A drunk driver crashed into the passenger side of the car, instantly killing Maria and their unborn child. He grieved their loss for several days and he began to close himself off from everyone else. His coworkers and boss were concerned for him and often offered to be available to talk if he needed it. He always brushed them off, saying he just needed time.

A few months later was when he discovered the existence of aliens. Somehow they were able to communicate with him and just as quickly, he found himself agreeing to raise one couple's child (kit, they called it). He knew it would never be a replacement for what he lost but it would help keep his mind occupied. Months passed and they visited him again, passing off the adorable fuzzy child into his arms that shifted into a more human appearance, due to the implant. He paid close attention to all that the aliens were telling him and he reassured the fathers of his adopted son that he would care for him as if Keith was his own child. Not that it would be hard to do, as he could already feel himself growing attached to the Galra kit, who was blinking up at him.

The next day, he crafted a sling out of some leftover fabric and cradled Keith in it before heading into town to buy supplies. The shack he lived in was not suitable for a child but he would make due. As he made his way, he cooed down to Keith, who purred back at him, violet eyes bright. Heath was glad that the child didn't make a fuss or cry after the aliens left, though it was slightly concerning as well. He ended up passing it off as another alien thing. Various townspeople were confused when they saw him with a child, but he explained that he adopted the kid. By the end of the day, as he lugged home all his purchases, everyone in town knew Keith's name. Keith was curious of the other humans but made no noise other than the occasional chirp. Heath was worried the townspeople would know he was an alien but they cooed back at him, saying how adorable he was.

They arrived home before night had fallen and he began to put away everything. Tomorrow the crib would arrive, so tonight he laid Keith across him on the bed. The boy instantly reached for him, making adorable little noises. Heath chuckled and dragged the kid closer to him. He ran fingers through inky black hair, glad that despite the transformation he saw the previous day, Keith did look somewhat like Heath. He knew that he looked more like Ulaz, the alien who birthed him, but it did help that the child seemed to fit seamlessly into his family. There would be less questions that way. He eyed the nightstand where he hid the faked birth certificate and social security card. He had to call in a favor from a friend, making sure to not mention Keith's true nature. Luckily his friend didn't ask for blood samples or anything else. 

It had been a blessing, really. The less he had to mention, the better it would be for Keith when the kid continued to grow.

As the days continued to pass by, Heath found himself settling into fatherhood easily. It was rocky the first week he had Keith in his house. He learned quickly that the child couldn't have cow's milk so he had to buy plant-based milk (he couldn't afford the fancier milks that probably would be better, despite being paid very handsomely for being a fireman). It was hit and miss what Keith would eat in terms of Earth food but it seemed like he wasn't a fussy baby. He wished he could grow his own garden but the desert wasn't merciful on most plants. Plus, the various animals that roamed would destroy the plants before they even could grow food. Luckily, he had made friends with several farmers in the area that were more than happy to provide fresh produce at a reduced price. It was more than likely due to Keith, he thought with amusement. 

Keith wasn't a very social baby but he didn't cry at a new face either. He was content in blinking those adorable purple eyes up at everyone and that was more than enough to win anyone over. Heath briefly wondered what would happen once Keith was a teen, of how many teens would be crawling over him. Despite looking human enough, the child would always hold an unearthly beauty that would attract anyone. Just as fast as the thought came across his thoughts, he found himself clenching his hands into fists. Keith deserved only the best and he would make sure his son would be safe. He'd fight off as many potential suitors as he could.

Another interesting thing he had to work around was the Galra kit instincts that Keith's parents told him about. He knew that as Keith started growing, he would gain more instincts that Heath would have to tell his son to tamp down, especially outside of their little house in the desert. One of the biggest he has seen so far was scenting. Keith loved to press his face into Heath's neck and nuzzle, breathing in deeply. If Keith had his tail out, the human male knew it would be wagging happily. Keith also liked to headbutt others and make noises that humans normally wouldn't make, like purring and chirping.

Unfortunately, his paternal leave was up at the firehouse and he had to start going back to work. It was another rough week trying to find babysitters for the young kit. He had enough friends that it wasn't much of a struggle, besides shuffling schedules around to make sure his son wasn't alone. 

Soon it became a normal schedule to send Keith off to a friend's house as he went to work, going back to pick up his son and heading home to cook dinner and de-stress. Well, de-stress was a bit of a stretch when Keith turned four years old. It seemed, just like human children, the Galra kits had a phase in their life where they would turn unruly. Ulaz and Thace had told Heath that Galra tend to be slower in developing physically but mentally the kits would mature much faster. It was evident when Keith began to talk a few months before he turned two, and began speaking sentences before he turned three. He was an inquisitive child, so when Keith started his unruly phase, it drove Heath crazy.

“Dad?”

Heath looked up from where he was stirring pasta sauce in a pan to where Keith was seated at the kitchen table, his short legs swinging.

“Yeah, firecracker?” he asked tentatively, preparing himself for the barrage of questions.

Keith angled himself so he could meet his father's eyes. “Am I... different?”

Heath felt his throat close up slightly and his chest started to hurt a little. He had hoped that he would never hear that question come from his son so soon, or ever, really. He knew eventually that he would have to tell Keith what he really was and who his real parents were but he wanted to wait until the kid was eighteen before it came to that. “What makes you say that, kit?” He kept the nickname cuz it stuck and he loved the look on Keith's face when he said it. Heath knew Keith didn't remember his fathers but he reacted so cute to being called a kit.

Keith looked away, staring at the table. “I see other kids playing with each other. I try to join them but they give me weird looks.”

Heath lowered the gas knobs so the food didn't overcook and he walked over to his son. “How so?”

Keith swallowed. “I tried to play with them but they didn't like it.”

Ah.

Heath ran a hand through his hair. It seemed like more of his Galra instincts were coming out and couldn't be contained. Heath had managed to keep the scenting and headbutting down to just at home, thankfully, but he never truly thought of how humans and Galra would differ in playfighting.

“Everyone is different, Keith,” Heath started, saying each word slowly. “If we all were the same, it would be a very boring place, wouldn't ya say?”

“Yeah, but Dad, I feel.. different from them.” Bright purple eyes turned up to him.

Heath let out a sigh. At times like this, he wished kids came with manuals on how to deal with things like this. He didn't know how to comfort his son and reassure him that nothing was wrong, when something clearly was. “Kit, you're my son and I couldn't be prouder.” He slipped his arms around Keith and hugged him close. He could feel the soft purr coming from the kit and he smiled. “I know I told you to not do certain things in public but I'm only doing that to protect you from being hurt. People don't react well to things they don't understand. Just, please, know there is nothing wrong with being different, even if you have to hide it.”

He felt his son let out a sigh and relax, lightly headbutting his stomach. Heath smiled and ruffled the thick dark hair.

Years passed and luckily Heath didn't have many scares like that, besides hearing his son had been in fights. Thace had mentioned that Galra tend to be more aggressive than humans and more prone to starting fights. While he patched up Keith, he lightly scolded the boy and resigned himself to finding some kind of outlet. After work one day, he raided the local library and found a few ideas that might work. Meditation didn't work as expected but martial arts classes seemed to do the trick. It also kept Keith busy when Heath's work kept him later than usual.

There was one day in particular, after Keith's sixth birthday, that changed everything. Keith had to be held back one year before he started school, something that in the long run was a brilliant idea, and it was getting harder to find a babysitter. Slowly, each of Heath's friends were moving away due to city expansions and increasing rent. Albeit reluctantly, Heath had to leave Keith home by himself. He left an old-fashioned bicycle in the shed where he kept his hoverbike in case Keith had to get to his lessons by himself, something that made Keith's eyes light up.

Heath had just gotten a fresh cup of coffee when the alarms in their firehouse went off. He let out a low curse and reached for a tumbler, hastily filling it with the coffee before rushing into his gear. From what his chief was saying while they dressed, it was a bad house fire. One of the kids had left the stove on and it eventually started the fire. He rode in the firetruck, thinking of his own son as he did. If the house took a long time to clear and dissipate the fire, it would be very late. Sure, he has come home late before but he always worried since Keith was by himself.

“Your wrinkles will stick to your face if you keep that up,” a fellow firefighter joked.

“Just wait til you get kids,” Heath joked back.

“Keith is what, six?” another firefighter joined in. “He can take care of himself. That lad is super smart already, Heath. He'll be fine.”

Heath let out a breath and he nodded. 

Everything will be all right.

 

Keith put down the book he had been reading, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and his father wasn't home. It was rare but sometimes his work kept him late. Keith had already fed himself dinner and he had left enough for his dad. He huffed out a breath and grabbed a blanket, putting it to his face, breathing in the heady scent. The scent alone was enough to calm his nerves and he went back to reading.

Only for the sound of knocking on the front door to snap him out. Growling slightly, he placed a bookmark and headed to the door. His father never knocked, so he knew it wasn't him. The scents of the people outside the door were unfamiliar as well, so his hackles rose up a little. He opened the door just enough to peek around. Keith knew martial arts now, so he could defend himself if it was a burglar. However, he did recognize the uniforms of the men outside.

“Hey Keith,” one of the men said, trying to smile despite the distressed scent wafting off of him. “I'm sure you don't remember us, but we work with your father.”

“I got that,” Keith said, nodding to their uniforms. “What do you want?”

The first man rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his fellow companions before letting out a sigh. “Let's talk about this inside, kiddo.”

“No, tell me now.” Keith demanded, crossing his arms as he cracked the door open enough for them to see him fully. “Where is Dad?”

The second man stepped up and kneeled down so he was eye-to-eye with Keith, who felt his hackles raise up higher. He held back the need to growl. “There was a bad fire tonight, Keith. The house was ready to collapse. We thought we had taken everyone out, but we heard someone scream. Your dad heard and you know what he is like.” The man swallowed and Keith knew what he was going to say next. It didn't make it any easier. “He went back in but he never came back out. I'm so sorry, Keith.”

Keith stood there frozen, his arms dropping from their hold. He backed up a little, feeling dazed. His father was a strong man, one of the best firefighters in their area. He always came back, even if he did so bruised and bleeding and burnt. Keith made a slight whimpering noise, coming out inhuman, but it didn't matter if he didn't hide it. One of the men who spoke pulled him close for a hug and oddly Keith didn't fight it. He fell into the embrace, the tears now falling down his cheeks.

His father wasn't coming home again.


	3. Galaxy Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith growing up without his father and getting into the Galaxy Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Took me roughly 3 hours but hey, I have finished updating and rewriting what was chapter 2, but now split into separate chapters. I'm not sure how long it will take me to upload chapter 4, though I hope it will be soon, since I still have the ideas in my head for how it will go. But we will be getting into somewhat canon territory. I will be moving away slowly from the actual canon, into something that will fit what I have in mind.
> 
> I did also update the tags, so please read those if you like.
> 
> Thanks again for being so patient!!! I was gonna update the weekend before Youmacon but life happened and then Youmacon came and then I got sick. But I had a great time at the con. My roommate and I walked away with a best journeyman performance trophy, much to our shock. Next year's cons are gonna be great, especially since I am gonna officially cosplay Shiro, with his debut con being Katsucon. I don't think I've ever been so excited to be a character as much as him, though I would say Chuuya Nakahara from Bungo Stray Dogs is a close second.

At the tender age of six, Keith had to watch remained of his father get lowered into the ground. He cried during the funeral and one of his father's coworkers rubbed his back gently. He gripped the only remainder of his father, a huge knife, in both hands. Earlier, when they met with some person who had his father's will, he was given the knife reluctantly but it was expressed in the letter that it was to be given to him. The shack would eventually be his but since he was only six years old, he couldn't hold a claim to it until he was eighteen. 

Also, as Heath Kogane didn't have any living relatives outside of Keith, Keith would be sent to an orphanage. None of Heath's friends were able to care for a child either, much to his chagrin. The day after the funeral he was sent to pack up what little he had. Keith took his time, looking over everything in his home. He wouldn't be seeing it until he was legally mature enough to claim it. A few of his father's coworkers agreed to upkeep the place until then. Sniffling, he filled his backpack with his belongings. His father's knife sat at the bottom of the bag, wrapped up in cloth. The handle had already been wrapped when it was presented to him and when he had a quiet moment, he unwrapped it, gaping at the glowing purple mark etched into the handle.

He knew in that moment he was as different as he thought he was.

Keith wrapped it back up, not wanting to see the marking anymore. His father wasn't around to explain anything, so it was not worth bringing it up. He finished packing and headed to the front door, where his case worker stood in her three-piece suit. She gave him a practiced, fake smile and led him to her car.

The years he spent in the orphanage blurred together as did the years he spent in elementary school. Remembering his father's words about keeping down some of his instincts, he tried to blend in. He tried his best for his foster families but eventually they gave him back up. He never heard the reason why and after a few tries of gathering information, he gave up. The orphanage couldn't afford to send him to his martial arts classes and his anger surfaced. He was angry at everything. Keith tried his best to not start fights but it was a different thing when some kid tried to. He had no friends and he was fine with that.

Middle school went just the same as it did with elementary school. He had the same kids in his class, so nothing changed at all. Keith's grades were near the top of the class, which made him the subject of several bullies and jealous glares. His anger kept growing but he continued to try to not take the bait. His board mother at the orphanage had not taken lightly to the school calling he had been in a fight again. Keith tried to tell her that he needed to get back into doing martial arts but she refused him. He was punished each time the school called and he learned quickly not to anger her again, or else she would take the belt back out.

His life started to change once again during eighth grade. He was so ready to get out of middle school and head into high school. Keith had heard how hard high school was and he couldn't wait really. Nothing in his classes up til now were challenging enough, part of why he had such high grades despite his attitude.

Today was a different day, he could tell. His science teacher was wringing her hands together with excitement, her kind eyes practically beaming. He let out a slight scoff and peered out the window next to him. Science and math were his favorite subjects but the teachers tended to dislike him. He wouldn't think teachers could hate their students, especially students who excelled in their subjects, but that was the story of his life.

“Class, today we have a special guest. The past few weeks we've been learning about constellations and planets out in space, so I thought it would be the perfect time to talk to the Galaxy Garrison to send someone to talk to you.”

The Galaxy Garrison was all that anyone could talk about around here, as it was very close by. Keith wanted to attend the military-based astronautical program but he was constantly told he would never fit in, even with his grades. It was a dream of his as a child, looking up at the stars from the roof of the orphanage, to go up to space. He couldn't explain it but he needed to go.

He was snapped out of his daydream when he heard the classroom door open. Keith, being curious, couldn't help but stare at the tall man that stepped into their room. He had solid black hair, with part of it hanging in front of his face in an odd way, and gray eyes that seemed to pop with the gray outfit he wore. He was very broad in the chest and had a pleasant smile on his face that didn't seem fake.

“This is Takashi Shirogane, an officer from the Galaxy Garrison. He has held the record for the fastest space exploration the program has ever seen.”

All around him, Keith's classmates whispered excitedly. Some of them had even heard his name before, as Keith could hear them murmuring it as if the guy in front of them was a god instead of a human. Keith huffed and looked out the window again, propping his face in a hand. He would be paying more attention if it hadn't been for that talk previously, where he would not be welcome at the Garrison.

“Thank you for having me,” the man said happily. “The Galaxy Garrison is always looking for more astroexplorers, whether that be pilots like me, engineers, or communication specialists. Recently, we've been responding to various schools around the country reaching out for us to come talk to kids like you. As you don't have much time until you enter high school, your window to apply to the Garrison is tiny but not impossible. If you are accepted, you will be taking high school classes with us as well as classes geared toward whatever career path you choose. It is a difficult but rewarding program if you put your time into it.” He grinned at them. “I have brought you a test to see if you qualify to apply.” He was cut off by the sounds of the class groaning. The man laughed. “Oh, don't worry. It's a test in the form of a video game.”

Keith followed his classmates outside to where Shirogane had parked his car. Another car was parked beside it, towing a small machine that was seated on a low-bed trailer. The man explained how it worked but Keith toned him out. He kept to the outside of the group, not wanting to get his hopes up. He hoped that if he looked like he wasn't interested that he wouldn't be called upon. So he listened to the sounds of his classmates as they tackled the simulator. From what he heard, no one has gotten passed level three, something that Shirogane said is impressive for kids who have never tried this before.

“There's only one person left who hasn't tried the simulator,” he heard Shirogane say before he felt eyes on him. Keith turned around, gaping at Shirogane. The man was looking at him, his expression open and friendly. Keith took a small sniff of the older man's scent as he walked past and his overwhelming scent didn't tell him differently either.

The simulator was reset as he sat down. Shirogane leaned over to explain the controls but as usual, Keith didn't listen. He was slightly distracted from the man's scent again even as he palmed the controls in front of him. Finally the older man left and the screen in front of him counted down.

It was like he was born to fly. Despite not listening to Shirogane, Keith found that he didn't need any explanations. He soared level through level, even going past the third level. He heard his classmates behind him making disbelieving noises but he didn't care. All that mattered was on the screen in front of him.

Fourth level he passed.

Fifth level he passed.

“This thing must be broken,” Keith heard James Griffin mutter beside him and he gave a sideways glare at the other kid. He tried to keep his attention on the screen in front of him but it was hard when he heard Shirogane question his teacher.

“This is a list of students who I think would be an asset to the Garrison.”

“Is this kid on here? He looks like he's ready to fly the real thing.”

His teacher scoffed. “Keith? He's a bit of a discipline case, if you catch my drift. I don't think he will fit in with the Garrison's rigid program.”

He gritted his teeth and intentionally let the program crash into the asteroid field. Keith hurriedly left the simulator and, as if to prove a point, he stole the officer's car. He wasn't caught very far, even if he knew he could drive it just as well as any adult, and sent to the local juvenile detention center. He had been here a few times before, when his board mother could no longer beat him without drawing questions upon herself. He stared up at the white ceiling, laying flat on the floor. He didn't fit in anywhere. He wished he could, even more so when he was younger, but now he didn't as much as he used to. He just wanted to go to space. It was like it was calling out to him.

“Hey, Kogane, you're being let out.”

He looked up from his spot on the floor, eyebrows drawing down into a frown when he saw Shirogane standing behind the officer. The man's face was unreadable, though he still had that smile on his face. It didn't fade as the two of them made their way out of the center.

“I don't get it,” Keith said, staring up at the older man. “I steal your car and you let me go? Just like that?”

Shirogane's smile widened. “Just like that.” He hopped into his car. “But now you owe me.” He held out a card to Keith, who took it. “Come to this place at 0800 hours. You're getting a second chance, Keith.” The car's roof slid closed and it sped out of the parking lot, leaving Keith standing there.

He showed up the next day to the location Shirogane specified, not surprised to see the man was already waiting for him. Shirogane was dressed in his uniform and it made Keith wonder how early he gets up to get ready in the morning.

In front of Shirogane was the famous Calypso shuttle that went to Jupiter's moons some years ago. Keith's eyes went wide but he toned it down so the older man didn't judge him. He listed off some facts about the shuttle and the mission to Shirogane, who smiled widely at him.

“Reading about that mission is what made me want to be a pilot,” the older man said reverently. He looked down at Keith beside him. “I've seen your grades, Keith, and I think you got what it takes to be a great pilot, especially with your scores from the simulator. Your teachers don't think you would do well in our program but I see differently from them.” He reached out a hand to the younger man. “Don't listen to them, or even to me. If you want this badly enough, Keith, you can do it. It's up to you, and you alone.”

Keith assessed Shirogane. His words and scent were in agreement, so he was being truthful. Keith really did want to attend the Garrison and to get the chance to reach out to the stars who were calling out to him. He wanted to explore the planets and even reach beyond their solar system, to see new planets. 

He let out a breath and grasped Shirogane's hand. The man's smile widened further, if it was even possible.

“I'll personally vouch for you, Keith, if there is trouble with your application. But, I think with your grades and your score yesterday, I doubt there will be any.”

The two parted some hours later, with the older man's contact information logged into Keith's datapad. He also had begged Keith to call him Shiro, as it was easier to say and that they were friends now.

“My friend?” Keith had asked, tilting his head.

Shiro had smiled. “Yeah, we're friends now, Keith. Why do you look so surprised?”

Keith had to explain how he had no friends growing up to the older man and he regretted doing so, as Shiro's expression had fallen, the smile fading from his lips. It hadn't lasted long, thankfully, but Keith still felt horrible.

 

Keith was accepted into the Galaxy Garrison with ease, as Shiro had anticipated. The night before he would leave, he packed what little things he had, with his father's knife wrapped between some shirts of his. He knew on the list that they weren't allowed any weapons on campus but it wouldn't stop him from bringing it. The knife went with him wherever he could take it, so he could have the only piece of his father with him as a comfort.

When he arrived at the Garrison, he was surprised at how many kids his age were there. As he made to follow them, a hand fell on his shoulder. He was ready to turn around and say something rude when he picked up on the familiar scent.

“Congratulations on getting in, cadet,” came Shiro's teasing voice.

Keith couldn't fight the smile forming on his face as he turned to greet Shiro. His first friend. “Thanks, old timer.”

Shiro put a hand on his chest, faking a wounded look. “I could write you up for insubordination.” He winked at Keith.

“Takashi, stop teasing the poor kid. You might give him a heart attack,” a male voice scolded from behind them both.

Shiro turned toward the new voice and Keith stiffened a little. He could smell Shiro's scent over this new male and knew just what the two meant to each other. Keith couldn't name the feeling that was currently circling through him, though he knew it wasn't a nice one.

“I never got to introduce you both. Keith, this is Adam West, my boyfriend. Adam, this is Keith Kogane, my new friend.”

Adam turned out to be a dark-skinned man with hazel eyes and square-framed glasses that made him look like he was a severe-looking man, but it was the opposite sometimes. As Keith got to know the couple more, he saw the same teasing side come out from him as well as Shiro. Keith also got introduced to another of their mutual friends, Matthew Holt. Matt still was a cadet but wouldn't be for much longer. Whenever the four of them got together, Keith was just content watching the three of them talk or pull pranks on each other or tell awful jokes. Something deep inside him wanted to reach out and scent mark them as his family but he shoved it down, as his father had told him to.

He had just started making friends, after gone through many years without. He didn't want to lose them just because he was different.

His teachers were very impressed with his grades and his scores in the flight simulators. During the initial tests to determine which track he'd take, it was agreed that he would be a fighter pilot. Shiro and Adam had pulled him into a small hug once they saw his scoring, earning several glares from his fellow classmates, especially this one dark-skinned kid that was a year younger than him. He constantly continued to impress, even sometimes beating Shiro's scores without meaning to.

“Keep it up, Keith, and Shiro will have to work harder to keep his name in any records,” Adam teased one night when Keith visited Adam and Shiro's apartment.

“Not like he couldn't use the competition,” Keith retorted, smirking.

A year went by without too much incident, other than James Griffin trying to pick a fight once in a while. Keith only had gotten into one fight while at the Garrison, when he was doing a group flight exercise and James brought up his parents. Shiro had lightly scolded him but otherwise it wasn't a big mess as most of his old fights were. When Keith felt his anger reach dangerous levels, he went to the on-site training gym and went a few rounds with some dummies. One day, Shiro had followed him and commented how he didn't know Keith knew martial arts. Then he offered to be Keith's sparring partner if he needed.

Keith's second year at the Garrison was a little more tense than before. There were whispers of a new mission bouncing off the walls and Matt confirmed them when he met up with the other three.

“Dad wants to run a three-man shuttle to Kerberos,” Matt said, plopping his meal tray beside Keith.

“That's the farthest we'll ever go,” Keith responded, his eyes wide. Kerberos was a moon of Pluto, at the very edge of their solar system.

“Dad already has two others in mind to go with him,” the brunette said, picking up his sandwich. “He didn't tell me, obviously.”

“This will be a huge mission, if it gets the green light,” Shiro said, brushing off the crumbs from his shirt. Adam was quiet next to him.

That brought up another reason why this year was different. Without knowing why, Keith has observed that Shiro and Adam's relationship has been very rocky. They've been fighting more and more. Some nights, before Keith went to sleep, Shiro would enter his room and just want to talk. Keith didn't complain and he never would, but he was concerned over his friends. If they broke up and it was a nasty break, he wasn't sure he could pick a side, though he would lean more toward Shiro than Adam if it came to it.

“If it weren't for the fact he's still a cadet, I would nominate Keith here,” Matt said, reaching out to ruffle Keith's hair.

“Leave my hair alone,” Keith whined, giving the older boy a glare.

“I'm guessing the next mission after this one is when he'll go up,” Shiro replied with confidence. “You didn't hear it from me, but the teachers are considering graduating Keith early and get him on his first space mission sooner.”

Matt turned and flashed a big smile to the youngest of the group. “Hear that, Keith? Your hard work is paying off.”

“With help,” Keith said, smiling at all three of them. They were like his family and he couldn't choose a better alternative if he had tried.

Adam smiled at Keith then stood up, muttering about grading homework and taking his tray with him. The three of them watched the dark-skinned male, Shiro with a sad look on his face.

“I don't get why he's turning into such an asshole lately,” Matt grumbled.

A few months later, Shiro told Matt and Keith about their break-up and eventually his muscular disease that would essentially paralyze him and ground him from going up to any missions. Almost as soon as this news had dropped, the names of the two other crew members going to Kerberos were released officially. Keith stared in shock at the paper, seeing his two best friends' names on the list. Matt and Shiro were in various states of shock as well before Matt whooped in excitement.

“We knew we were chosen but we were sworn to secrecy,” Matt explained to Keith later that night.

Keith wasn't sure how to feel about this new tidbit. He was happy for his best friends, he really was. However, it also meant that he would be alone. Adam had distanced himself from Matt and Keith, something that had killed a part of Keith. Ever since he had made friends, he didn't want to be left alone ever again, but now it would seem that that would be the case. He never said anything about it to Matt or Shiro, as he didn't want to break their bubble of excitement over going on a mission, what might be Shiro's final mission ever. He especially didn't want to tell Shiro to stay, knowing how much it meant to the older man to be going.

The months leading up to the Kerberos mission, he spent as much time with Matt and Shiro as possible. He knew he had to split time with everyone else who was scrambling for their attention but he was just as desperate as the others. He had a bad feeling about this mission and he wanted to be wrong. Shiro and Matt were the best at what they did and Matt's dad couldn't have asked for a better team.

Finally, it was the night before the launch. Shiro asked Keith if he would accompany him to the launch and Keith, of course, agreed. It was usually reserved for family of the astronaut but since Shiro was also an orphan (something Keith had been shocked to learn but could sympathize) and Adam was the only other person Shiro could have invited, it had left Keith the other option. Of course, Shiro didn't make it sound like it was a last option and it clearly wasn't in actuality.

“Of course I would want to go, Shiro!” Keith said in excitement. “I mean, I get to see your ship up close and personal, instead of from a projector.”

Shiro smiled warmly and put an arm around Keith. “Thanks, buddy. It means a lot to me.”

“And me~” Matt singsonged, coming over to also put his arm around Keith. “I would have invited you first but I know my mother and sister would want to see me and dad off.”

Keith smiled happily and leaned into their embraces, softly purring under his breath low enough that neither male could hear. While he would miss them on the year they would be away, by the time they came back he would be an official fighter pilot with the Garrison. He had been approached secretly by Iverson, who told him that his early graduation was pretty much confirmed. The date would be during Matt and Shiro's mission but he wanted to keep it secret until he could send them a video message from the actual ceremony, which would be held privately as to keep the envious looks down to a minimum.

“You'll keep us notified of any juicy gossip, right Keith?” Matt asked at dinner that night. He had invited Shiro and Keith over to his family's house, to which they both agreed.

Colleen, Matt and Katie's mother, scoffed and slapped at Matt's hand. “Keith has a lot on his plate, dear. I doubt he has time to pick up on that stuff.”

Sam and Colleen had taken Keith aside and told him they heard of his early graduation. This dinner was just as much of a celebration of that as it was for Sam, Matt, and Shiro's mission. Colleen also had told Keith that he was welcome any time to their home, despite the fact that Keith was on the edge of turning eighteen. Matt had told his parents and younger sister of his situation and they didn't react the same way that everyone else did. They had wished they knew sooner, so they could have adopted Keith into their family, which touched Keith.

“But you can bet I will,” Katie said, smirking. Keith hid a laugh behind his laugh.

Colleen gave her daughter a glare. “Katie Holt,” she threatened.

Shiro and Matt laughed and it warmed Keith on the inside, watching this all unfold. He never imagined he would end up this way all those years ago, when he was in eighth grade, but he was grateful. 

Grateful for Shiro for reaching out and giving him what he had desperately needed.

The next day was chaos. Sam, Matt, and Shiro had to get up early, so that meant Colleen, Katie, and Keith had to as well. The six of them arrived at the launch pad, where the three men on the mission said their goodbyes before being ushered away to quarantine, where they would be prepared for their mission. The launch went off with no problems and Keith watched the shuttle leave the atmosphere, his heart sinking in his chest.

A week before his early graduation, the news of the Kerberos mission being a failure spread like wildfire. The official report came out saying it was due to pilot error and Keith became enraged.

“You know the kind of pilot Shiro is!” He screamed at Iverson, moments after the media covered the story on the projectors. “He wouldn't make this kind of error!”

“We don't know more than you what happened up there,” Iverson said sternly. “We lost communication with the three of them a few days ago. We waited to hear their signal. They knew what to do if something happened but we heard nothing.”

Keith balled his hands into fists. “I know Shiro. And I know Matt and Sam. The hell this is a pilot error, or any of their faults.”

“You know as much as I do that anything can happen up there. And even the most gifted pilot couldn't be able to get through everything space has to offer.”

He let out a growl and without thinking, he punched Iverson in the face. “As long as you keep to the pilot error story, I quit,” he said. He turned around and stomped out of the office.

Keith went to his room and packed up his stuff, still stewing. Half of his family was presumed dead and he didn't know what to do to prove everyone wrong. All he knew was that something was telling him they were alive and that they needed his help. With that in mind, he left the Garrison, stealing one of their hoverbikes as he did so.

“Hang in there, Shiro, Matt, Sam,” he whispered to the wind as he rode out to his father's shack. “I'll come get you.”


End file.
